


Hazbin Hotel: meet Joseph

by Sutherland9



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutherland9/pseuds/Sutherland9
Summary: Charlie's brother goes all around Hell. . And has a good time with every woman he sees(Note: the prologue is the only chapter without a lemon.)
Kudos: 2





	Hazbin Hotel: meet Joseph

(Hazbin hotel. Pentagram city. Hell. Time unknown)

Charlie sat in her office. Filling out her paperwork for the day. . When a knock on the door was heard. 

Angel yelled, "Someone going to fucking get that?!" 

Charlie sighed and walked down to the first floor. 

She opened the door and said, with pride "Welcome to the Hazbin Hotel. How can I-" She took in who stood before her. 

It was a very tall muscular man. Dressed in a white suit, similar to Lucifer's, with black shoes. He was very pale white, like herself, with blonde hair and eyes similar to Lilith's.

He said, "I am merely here to visit my older sister." 

Charlie hugged him, "Joseph! My baby brother!" She looked him over again, "Who. . Isn't a baby anymore.""

Joseph hugged back, "Sis. . I haven't been a baby in over a thousand years." He chuckled, "I just came by to see if you needed me." 

Charlie said with delight, "Oh! You gotta meet everybody!" 

She dragged him inside. 

Angel looked up from his magazine. He looked at Joseph and said, "Ooh! Yum! Who's this?!" 

Charlie said, "This. . Is my brother. Joseph Magne." 

Angel stood up, "Oh? Lucifer and Lilith. . Have both a daughter and a son?" He shook Joseph's hand, "An honor your highness. I'm Angel dust." 

Joseph said, "Yeah. . I know who you are. Charlie wrote to me about you." 

Angel smiled "Oh? Every detail I hope. " 

Joseph said, "Yeah. Sorry, but I'm straight."

They could all practically hear Angel's heart break in half as he walked away. 

Joseph sighed, "You know. . He shouldn't give up. He'll find someone eventually, I'm sure." 

Nifty walked by, "Oh! Hi!" She ran up, "Man!" 

Charlie chuckled, "Yeah. . This is Joseph. My brother." 

Nifty said, intrigued, "Ooh! A Prince too!" 

Joseph said, "Yeah but I don't really do much of the royal stuff. I run a construction company." 

Nifty said, "Oh! How nice!" She looked him up and down, "But. . You're completely clean." 

Joseph said, "I showered before I got here.""

Nifty said, "Nice." She took a piece of paper and wrote something down, "My phone number. In case any of your male employees want to talk to me." 

Joseph took it, "I'll keep that in mind." 

Nifty resumed her cleaning duties for the night. 

Joseph said, "Well. . She's Certainly fast." 

Charlie chuckled, "Yeah." 

They walked up to the bar to see Alastor and Husk having drinks. 

Husk said, "Hey princess." He looked at Joseph, "Who the fuck is he?""

Charlie said, "This is Joseph. My brother." 

Alastor said, surprised "Brother?" He stood up and mentally examined Joseph. He said, "So. . Lucifer also has a son." 

Joseph said, "Alastor. You I've heard of." He looked at Husk, "You?" 

Husk said, "Name's Husk. I'm the bartender here."

Joseph said, surprised to hear this, "Bartender? Well, you seem to be doing a nice job."

Husk shrugged it off, "Eh. Keeps the bills paid.""

Alastor said, trying to keep conversation going, "So, young man. . Exactly. . What are you doing here?" 

Joseph smiled and looked at Charlie, "Visiting." He sat down, "I haven't seen my big sister in a long time and. . I decided to see what we could do together."

Charlie smiled back, "You've always been sweet like that."

As the two continued to smile. . Alastor cleared his throat. 

He said, "Well, pleasure meeting you." He shook Joseph's hand, "Enjoy your stay here.""

Joseph said, "I hope to." 

Soon they walked over to Vaggie's office. She was talking to a wolf demon in gardener's clothes and glasses. His eyes were heterochromia. One eye was like a normal human eye. The other was a wolf eye. 

Charlie said, "And these two, I know you remember." 

Joseph chuckled, "Of course. Red, the family gardener." He looked at Vaggie, "And your lovely girlfriend." 

Red got up and smiled, "Master Joseph. Truly nice to be seeing Ye again." 

They hugged. 

Joseph asked, "So. . What are you doing here?" 

Red said, with a prideful tone in his voice, "Charlotte made me the official gardener of the hotel. Yer parents have a whole staff of gardeners at the palace, so. . I figured Why not." 

Joseph chuckled, "Alright. I can see that." 

Red went back to the garden. 

Vaggie said, "So. . Good ol Joe." 

Joseph said, "Yeah. Nice to see you again, Vagatha." 

Vaggie said, "Just Vaggie. Please." 

Joseph said, "Alright." 

They prepared to shake hands

Charlie said, "Come on! You're my brother, she's my girlfriend! You can do better than that!" 

The two rolled their eyes and hugged. 

Vaggie thought, as her hands touched his lower back, 'Geez. . How much iron does he fucking pump?!' 

Joseph said, "It really is nice to see you again." 

Vaggie smiled, "You too, Joe." 

Charlie said, "Well, now you've met everyone!" She hugged them both firmly. 

Joseph said, with a smile, "Well sis. . I'll be in this part of town for at least a week. So. . In case you need anything. . Just let me know." 

Charlie said, "I will. . Not so little brother." 

Joseph shook his head, "Yeah. . I remember when you started calling me that." 

About an hour later, Nifty had made dinner for everyone. 

Angel Dust sat across from Joseph, "So. . You like. . Definitively straight or. .?" 

Joseph said, trying to be gentle, "Look. . I'm sure there's a guy out there for you but. . I'm sorry. Girls only." 

Angel said, still reeling from the news, "Okay. . I guess I'll keep looking." 

Joseph said, trying to console him, "Mister Dust. . I know how hard it is to find the right person for you. Hell it's been almost a thousand years and. . I still haven't. But don't give up." He put a hand over Angel's hand, "You will. Someday." 

Angel said, through a blush, "Y. . Yeah. Sure." 

Everyone else just looked in amusement. Charlie was proud of her brother for consoling Angel dust in such a way. 

After dinner, they got a visitor. Cherri Bomb had come to visit Angel Dust. 

She said, "Hey, Angie!" She hugged him. 

Angel said, "Ah! My BFF!" He hugged back, "How you doing?" 

Cherri said, "I was bored! Figured I'd see what my favorite guy was up to!" 

Angel said, "Eh. Charlie's brother came to visit. That's all." 

Cherri said, surprised, "The Princess has a brother? Lucifer and Lilith. . Have a son?" 

Angel said, "Yeah, I was shocked too." He frowned, "And he's a wonderful guy. . Damn good looking. . But he's straight." 

Cherri said, *Oh. There there." She looked at the hallway, "I'm gonna talk. ." She saw Joseph walk in, "With. . Him." 

She analyzed him from head to toe. The shiny blonde hair. . The perfect eyes. . Handsome face. . All that muscle. . And that shape in his pants. . (Yet he didn't even have an erection yet.) 

Joseph saw Cherri. . And almost had one. 

They walked up to each other. 

Cherri said, *Uh. Hey. Name's Cherri. I'm Angel's friend." 

Joseph shook her hand, *Joseph Magne. Charlie's brother. Prince of Hell." 

They stood there staring into each other's eyes. 

Angel smiled, and thought 'Hey. . If I can't have him. . I'm glad she finally found someone.' 


End file.
